


Moon Fever

by Fantasorie



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-21
Updated: 2013-02-21
Packaged: 2017-12-03 03:52:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/693801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasorie/pseuds/Fantasorie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The moon is in its full phase...what does that mean for Charles and Elsie?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moon Fever

Charles had no idea what drew him out in the middle of the night, yet here he was, walking out to the decorative old ruins.  The air was cool, much more so than the stifling heat of the attics, and he paused to let his head fall back, his eyes closing as he enjoyed a moment of the soft breeze. 

Hearing a noise ahead, he hurried on to the ruins, stopping slack jawed at what he’d found.  On the plush, cool grass was Elsie, her pale skin bare and glowing in the light of the near full moon, a hand on her breast, the other between her parted thighs.

He knew he should leave, knew it wasn’t right to stand here and watch her…to see her like this.  This was something private, yet he couldn’t seem to take his eyes off her.  Moving more into the shadows, he leaned against a pillar and watched.

Elsie knew she was being watched, knew he was there.  She should care.  She should stop and cover herself, but she didn’t want to.  She wanted him to see her.  Wanted him to know that she was a sexual being, not just a automaton housekeeper with no feelings, no needs.

Keeping her eyes closed, she cupped her breast and kneaded, thumb and forefinger tweaking the nipple and pulling.  The fingers of her other hand moved over her wet center, the two middle digits pushing between the swollen lips, curling inside then moving out before repeating the action over and over.

Charles heard her moan his name, saw her chest rising and falling as her breathing grew rapid.  He watched her thumb move furiously over her clit, her two middle fingers moving in and out in rhythm, his own breathing growing erratic as he fought to keep from touching himself.

Dear god but she was beautiful, her back arching as she came, his name a whimpered cry as she trembled and collapsed back against the grass.

His name.

She’d been thinking of him.

Had she been imagining it was his hands touching her? 

His fingers moving against her wet heat?

If only it had been.

 

~*~

 

Elsie pushed a strand of hair from her face as she clasped her dressing gown tighter to her, the breeze trying to pull it open despite the sash tied tightly about her waist to hold it closed. 

It had been so stifling hot in the attics that she’d once again ventured outside, and as the night before, she found herself being drawn to the old ruins.  She’d always thought that having decorative ruins was a bit of a frivolity, but now that she’d found a use for them, she was rather glad they existed.

Hearing a sound she raised an eyebrow.  Was he there?  Was he doing what he had watched her do the night before?  Making her way to one of the pillars, she hid in the shadows, biting her lip to control the gasp that escaped.

Dear god, but he was everything she’d imagined and so much more.  Every inch of him was bare and gleaming in the moonlight.  His hand was fisted around a long, thick cock that more than fulfilled the fantasies she’d had.  His chest was covered sparsely in hair that was as silver as the hair on his head, hair that tapered down to...oh god.  Her breath was growing erratic, her pulse pounding.  She could feel herself growing wet, and knew what she’d be doing when she returned to her room if she managed to hold onto her control and keep herself from going over to him and straddling him, riding him until they were both crying out in pleasure.

Charles knew she was watching him, had heard the gasp she thought she’d managed to hide.  Feeling things closing in, he moved his hand faster, his body trembling, his hips bucking up as he came, her name falling from his lips as he collapsed and lay limp against the grass.

Elsie had her fist in her mouth to keep herself from crying out as she quivered and collapsed against the pillar she’d been hiding beside.  Dear sweet mother of mercy, he was glorious and powerful and…

And how the hell was she going to face him come the morn?

She still remembered the way he’d averted his eyes when they’d been at the table this morning for breakfast.  He’d managed to be back to himself by the time they sat down for their luncheon. 

She shook her head.

Now she’d be the one averting their eyes at breakfast.

 

~*~

 

For the third night in a row, the moon drew Charles outside.  As he stripped off his clothes, he wondered if it would once again draw Elsie out.  Laying down, he stared up at the ball of light, marveling at the face that seemed to be staring down at him.  Touching himself, he let his mind wonder once again to what it would feel like to have Elsie’s hand wrapped around him.

Hearing a noise, he smiled, she was here.  “You can come out now, Elsie.”  Charles told her, his eyes watching as she slipped from the shadows.

“Why tonight?” she asked, knowing that it was useless to pretend he hadn’t known she was there the night before.

“Because tonight is the last night of the full moon.”  He held her gaze.  “And I want you.”

Elsie shivered at the tone of his voice and nodded.  Closing her eyes, she steadied her nerves.  Opening them again, she untied the sash of her dressing gown, shrugging it off her shoulders then quickly lifting her nightdress over her head.

Charles blinked at the change in her, his breath catching at the sight of her nude frame moving to him.  Groaning when she laid down next to him and took his hand, he was startled by the way her eyes were glowing with the light from the moon.  “Elsie,” he breathed.

“Touch me, Charles,” she whispered.  “Touch me like you watched me touch myself.”

Moving his hands over her, Charles watched her reactions, feeling himself grow even harder at the sounds she made with each pass of his hand.  Leaning forward, he took a taut nipple into his mouth, his teeth nipping at the sensitive flesh, his tongue soothing it before rolling it against the roof of his mouth.

“Oh,” she gasped and tangled her fingers in his hair.  His mouth was exceptionally wicked, she thought until she was distracted by his hand moving over her ribs and stomach, gently nudging her thighs further apart.

Looking down at her, Charles watched her eyes as he let his fingers gently stroke the wet warmth of her, his thumb brushing her clit.  Hearing her hum of approval, he smiled as he kissed her forehead then nose before covering her mouth with his, kissing her hungrily.

Elsie ground against his fingers, her fingernails scratching down his back as she returned the kiss.  Gasping for air when he pulled out of the kiss, her eyes blinked open when she felt his warm breath moving down her body.  “Oh god,” she cried out when his mouth replaced his fingers, his hands holding her thighs open when she tried to close them around his head in response to the stimulation.

Charles could feel her muscles quivering beneath his hands as he worked her with his tongue.  The taste of her mouth had been something he had thought he would crave, but the taste of her…oh god, she was addictive.  There was no way he would be able to go back to the way things had been.

“Charles!” she gasped when he plunged two fingers inside her, his mouth suckling her clit.  She came undone, her back arching up off the grass, her blue eyes glazed as she stared unseeing up at the moon.

Charles lay on his side next to her, caressing her, watching as she trembled with each aftershock that tingled along her nerves.  Smirking when she opened her eyes a few moments later, he raised an eyebrow at her when she scowled at him.  “What?”

“Oh,” she huffed then laughed as she shoved him on his back.  Looming over him, Elsie’s smile was one of a vixen as her hand traced an aimless pattern over his chest, a fingernail scratching at a flat nipple, eliciting a hiss.  “My turn.”

Charles swallowed, mesmerized once again by her eyes.  The feel of her silky hair moving over his chest as she trailed kisses down to his cock, made him shiver.  He groaned as she splayed her hands on his hips and slid her wet lips over him.  Too much of the warm, wet recesses of her talented mouth, and he’d be over the edge before they had a chance for anything else.

This wasn’t the way he wanted their first time to go. 

Elsie could feel his legs tense and knew that he was trying to hold on to his control.  She knew she should stop, but she couldn’t help herself.  She loved the power she had over him like this, how she could break him with just a flick of her tongue, but she didn’t want this to be how their first time ended.  Pulling away, she slid up his body, her breasts brushing against his cock as she went, making it twitch and his breath catch.

“Wench,” he muttered as he watched her smile beguilingly at him.

“Wench, am I?” she asked, her brogue thickening the more aroused she became.  Straddling him, she held his gaze as she settled down over him, her eyes closing as she adjusted to the heavy thickness of him.  “Mmm,” she hummed then smiled as she opened her eyes again.  “Bigger than I imagined you to be.”

Gripping her hips, Charles caressed his thumbs back and forth over her soft skin.  “You imagined me?”

She nodded.  “Oh yes.  On nights when I was especially lonely, I’d close my eyes and touch myself, imagining that it was your hands cupping my breasts.  When I thrust my fingers in and out, I’d imagine it was you.  But mmm,” she hummed.  “I couldn’t have ever imagined this.”

“You’re more than I imagined, too,” he told her, his voice more of a growl than normal.  “These,” he slid his hands up and cupped her breasts.  “In the confines of your corset, they seem much smaller than they are.”

Elsie let her head fall back as she rode him, his hands fondling her breasts, fingers twisting and pulling her nipples.  She felt the fever set in, felt herself begin to move wildly above him, grinding herself against him with each downward move.

Charles felt the same fever, felt his control slipping, felt her legs begin to tremble as her movements grew more erratic.  Griping her, he rolled them over, and settled between her thighs, thrusting back inside.

Digging her fingernails into his forearms, Elsie pulled him down and bit his shoulder, making sure to mark him so that he would remember this night.  “Mine.”

Charles growled as he thrust hard against her.  Lowering his mouth to her, he bit the side of her breast, leaving his own mark.  “Mine.”

Elsie arched into him and lifted her legs to wrap around his thighs.  She could feel fire burning through her, her body beginning to tighten around him, her muscles clamp down on his cock as he moved out and back in.  “Charles, please,” she finally begged before losing herself.

The sound of her voice, thick with the accent she kept under control, her body clutching at his, sent Charles spiraling out of control.  He felt like he was on fire as he moved wildly against her, his thrusts fast and shallow, no rhythm or pace, as he ground against her.  Feeling her orgasm roll over her, he thrust a few more times before he was coming along with her, burying his face against her neck to muffle his growls.

 

~*~

 

Mrs. Patmore shook her head as she watched Charles and Elsie moving slowly down the hall to their respective rooms.  Her eyebrow arched as she caught the slight brush of Charles’ hand across Elsie’s lower back causing the woman to shiver before disappearing into her sitting room.

“Moon fever.”  Mrs. Patmore murmured to herself then grinned as she turned to place a teapot and cups on a tray along with some of what she knew was Elsie’s favorite biscuits.  It was a perfect time for a bit of a chat.

Elsie called out for her to enter, and Mrs. Patmore opened the door, easily maneuvering the tray in and onto the table.  “I’ve brought tea.”

“I see that.”  Elsie commented wryly as she looked up from her ledger.  “What is it?”

“Moon fever.”  Mrs. Patmore answered, a smug grin turning up the corners of her mouth at the look on her friend’s face.  “And I want to know everything, right down to the smallest detail.”


End file.
